


So Many Stories

by soulproxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulproxy/pseuds/soulproxy
Summary: Dean catches Sam doing something embarrassing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	So Many Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvet_impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_impala/gifts).



> This was based on a prompt from a prompt a day calendar. Today's prompt was "snip".

“Whatcha readin’?” Dean asked as he walked into their motel room and kicked the door shut behind him, his arms full with bags of food.

Sam’s head snapped up and he slammed his laptop shut. “What. No. ...Nothing,” he answered as his panicked brain caught up with the question he’d been asked.

Dean raised a brow, setting the bags down with a smirk and lifting the food out to set on the table. “You were reading porn, weren’t you?”

“What? No,” Sam scoffed, getting up to help.

“Hey, no judgments. We all have needs,” Dean said, raising his hands in surrender but he was still wearing that smug grin. “I just didn’t realize you were a total nerd in every possible way.” He laughed.

“It wasn’t porn,” Sam insisted with a roll of his eyes. 

“Then why’d you jump so high when I asked about it, huh?” Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew what it looked like when Sam was being cagey and this was it.

“Because you snuck up on me when I was concentrating,” Sam muttered, not meeting Dean’s eyes as they sat down at the table together, food containers opened in front of them. 

“Concentrating on your dick,” Dean muttered back playfully, kicking his brother’s leg under the table. 

“It  _ wasn’t--” _

“A little porn never hurt anyone, Sammy, It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Dean said, putting a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Sam sighed, “Fine, you caught me. It was porn.”

“See?” Dean beamed at him proudly. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Sam side-eyed his brother, shaking his head a little with a little smile as he watched Dean pick up his cheeseburger to start inhaling it. 

It hadn’t been porn, is the thing. But what it had been would be so much worse for Dean to find out about. 

He hadn’t been  _ looking _ for fanfiction based on the Supernatural book series but when his eyes had caught on a small snippet of a story that had come up in his search for lore on a creature they hadn’t faced before, he’d been hooked. The fanfiction was better than some actual books he’d read before, even if it  _ was _ a romance about him and his brother. Sam had no doubt there were others that did have sex scenes between them but this one hadn’t. It had just been a story about two brothers who loved each other more than anything. The thing was, the more Sam read about the two of them through this other person’s eyes, the less the idea of a romance with his brother bothered him. 

And  _ that _ , he thought while listening to Dean chatter on with his mouth full of food, well, that was secret he would take to the grave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could make this a series if there's enough interest. Please let me know.


End file.
